This invention relates to diagnostic systems for irrigation controllers, and more particularly to a system using a code displayed by the controller to obtain an analysis of the settings of the controller.
With the increasing use of digital displays In a multitude of devices including irrigation controllers, it has become common to program controllers through a keyboard or other device from which the current setting of a variety of irrigation parameters is not immediately discernible by a cursory visual inspection. In addition, complex controllers capable of running several selectable programs on a common set of sprinkler valves can be inadvertently set to conflicting programs that result in unintended watering modes or malfunctions.
Complete irrigation controllers are routinely marketed to homeowners who are not technically skilled or who, after an initial installation, have difficulty resetting the watering parameters when a change of seasons or other circumstances require it. It therefore happens frequently that an unintended water pattern or even failure to operate leaves the homeowner unsure whether it was caused by misprogramming or by some equipment failure. Diagnosis of the problem by reprogramming can be frustrating and time consuming, and may not be successful. It is therefore desirable to provide a simple, effective diagnostic method by which a homeowner can obtain an accurate analysis of the controller without reprogramming it.
The invention provides a simple diagnostic method for even highly complex controllers by generating and displaying on the controller a numeric or alphanumeric code representing the current setting of all the parameters that can be set on the controller. If a problem occurs, the homeowner transmits, manually or automatically, the code and perhaps the model number of the controller to the web page of the manufacturer or to any other appropriate customer service facility, e.g. by telephone.
The transmitted code is decoded by an interpretive computing device and is translated into a chart or other informational format which informs the homeowner or the service representative of the actual settings of the controller. The chart may also provide information on conflicts or other unexpected functioning of the controller that may result from such settings. A customer service representative or computing device may thereby, through written or verbal instructions, direct the homeowner to make the appropriate resettings to correct the problem.